Krótka dygresja na temat
by Alice58
Summary: Jak z księcia, stał się królem...


Mimo to, że w szkole tytułowałem się Księciem Półkrwi, nigdy się tak nie czułem. Było mi daleko do jakiegokolwiek księcia, nawet w swoim własnym życiu. Poniżany odkąd pamiętam. Najpierw był to ojciec i matka, która bała się cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Potem przeklęty James Potter i jego banda adoratorów. Tylko Lily docierała do prawdziwego mnie.

Do cholery, to nie tak, że moje pierwsze słowa były przysięgą wierności wobec Voldemorta.

Wracając, tylko ta ruda małpa mnie widziała, takim jakim jestem. Ale i ona mnie opuściła. Do tej pory pluje sobie w brodę, że nie zareagowałem w odpowiedniej chwili. Widziałem, że się oddala. A potem ta piekielna _szlama._ Chyba właśnie wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Wydaje mi się, że Evans była jedyną zaporą między mną, a mrokiem. Zaporą, która padła.

W gwoli ścisłości, nie kochałem jej. Znaczy nie w ten sposób. Była dla mnie siostrą, rodziną. Dlatego, gdy głupi przekazałem tą parszywą przepowiednię, błagałem na kolanach. Bo rodziny się nie zostawia. Ale ona chyba tego nie wiedziała. Bo mnie opuściła. Tym razem na zawsze. Gdy wdziałem ją tam za ziemi, czułem, jak ktoś mi wyrwał serce i wrzucił do ognia. Trwałem z taką dziurą przez te wszystkie lata.

Dopóki nie zauważyłem _jej._ Fakt, na balu w jej czwartej klasie zobaczyłem, że naprawdę jest ładna. Ale nadal była dla mnie nikim więcej, jak przyjaciółką wybrańca. To chyba w piątej pękło. Patrzyła hardo na Umbridge i nie bała się jej. Była niezłomna. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to ona wpadła na pomysł z Gwardią Dumbeldore'a. Nie bez powodu trafiła do Gryffindoru. Była waleczna z natury. Kiedy powiadamiałem zakon, że ci imbecyle uciekli, miałem w głowie tylko dwie osoby. Pottera i ją.

Nie pamiętam za bardzo, jak jej pomogłem po tym wybryku. Działałem w amoku, mechanicznie. Klątwa nie była ani łatwa, ani przyjemna. Jednak, wszystko się udało. Stałem w cieniu, kiedy się obudziła w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Poczułem ulgę. Ale najgorsze miało się zacząć.

Nie jestem miły. Nie jestem i nie będę dla osoby, która jest tylko częścią otoczenia. Dlatego zemściłem się, perfidnie i z przekonaniem, na tej przeklętej Pannie Wiem-To- Wszystko i wlepiłem jej soczysty szlaban na początku kolejnego roku. Może i goniłem za Draconem i próbowałem uczyć tego tłumoka, Pottera, oklumencji, ale i dla uprzykrzania jej życia czas znalazłem. Tyle ile radości sprawiło mi oglądanie jej na przemian, białej i czerwonej twarzy, wiem tylko ja. Najlepsze było, gdy z zaciśniętymi wargami i błyskawicami w oczach, odwróciła urażona głową. Wiedziała, że przegrała od kiedy zakomunikowałem jej ten szlaban ale i tak walczyła. Pozą, która tak zapadła mi w pamięć jawnie pokazała, że wygrałem.

Na początku naprawdę było dużo frajdy. Tu przeklinała na kociołki, tam na kurz w gabinecie. Oczywiście, dbałem o porządek, z natury jestem raczej pedantyczny, co jest wskazane w sztuce ważenia eliksirów. Jednak specjalnie dla niej, machnąłem nie tak różdżką i tak o nagle był bałagan. To było przypadkiem... naprawdę...

Nie oddawałem jej na szlabany do Filcha, przepraszam, była moją zabawą, a nie tego zgrzybiałego charłaka. On mógł dręczyć wszystkich innych, ale ona była moja.

Nie wiem, dlaczego wybuchnąłem przy niej śmiechem. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, czy to przez wiadro na głowie, wściekłą minę ze zmarszczonym noskiem, która wyglądała bardziej słodko niż groźnie, czy może tym, że mierzyła we mnie mopem jak najgorszą bronią. Ale chyba katalizatorem tego wszystkiego było to, że będąc o niższa o prawie głowę, chciała wyglądać groźnie. Nie wytrzymałem i gruchnąłem śmiechem, na który pozwalałem sobie tylko przy dobrej lekturze. Wtedy, mop upadł na ziemie, równo z jej szczęką.

 _"Ty to jednak potrafisz"_ Skwitowała.

Potrafiłem. Owszem. Jednak po tym postawiłem krok do tyłu. Była za blisko. Zbyt blisko mnie i mojego muru. Zaczynałem się czuć osaczony, nie tyle przez nią, ale moje uczucia. Żeby nie było. Nie kochałem jej. To była sympatia, wrażenie, że zrozumie. Ale i tak niedopuszczalne w naszych relacjach. Dlatego zacząłem jej unikać. Odwołałem szlaban i unikałem na korytarzach. Udawało się, dopóki sama do mnie nie przyszła.

 _"Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że już mi dałeś usłyszeć twój śmiech. Nie omieszkam usłyszeć go ponownie. "_ Była bezczelna, impertynencka i diabelnie pewna siebie. Oczywiście, że dałem jej szlaban. Tak, byłem baranem, który wpadł w jej pułapkę. No cóż, mimo tego, co o mnie mówią, jestem temperamenty.

Z mojej pomyłki zdałem sobie sprawę dopiero, kiedy stanęła w drzwiach gabinetu z wielkim uśmiechem. I wtedy też odezwała się we mnie moja sympatia do niej. Nie byłem w stanie wysłać jej do Filcha. Moja egoistyczna część właśnie wtedy dała sobie najbardziej znać. Zatem, dałem jej kociołki. Nieśmiertelne i neutralne. To ona zaczęła rozmowę. Ja tylko kulturalnie kontynuowałem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale kiedy mówiła o tych imbecylach, którzy są jej przyjaciółmi, miała uśmiech, który pragnąłem zatrzymać tylko dla siebie. By uśmiechała się tak, tylko kiedy mówi o mnie.

Zgrabnie unikała tematów, które mogły być niewygodne. Lawirowała między nauką, a swoim życiem, dając mi dowolność, czy skupię się na jednym czy drugim. Podjąłem tą samą grę jak ona.

To się powtarzało. Czasem na szlabanach, czasem w bibliotece po Muffliato. Bezpiecznie lawirowała między mną, a przyjaciółmi ukrywając to, w co się wplątała.

Przełom nastąpił na balu Klubu Ślimaka. Nigdy nie trawiłem McLaggena, ale wtedy nastąpiło apogeum mojej niechęci do tego gościa. Widziałem, ja przed nim uciekała, a on nie przestawał. Miałem ochotę go przekląć naprawdę paskudną klątwą. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, czy rozpoznałem zazdrość na miejscu czy dopiero gdy siedziałem samotnie w komnatach po balu. Fakt, faktem, zazdrosny naprawdę byłem.

Po tym całym przedstawieniu z Draconem szybko uciekłem z tej sztucznej gromadki. Posiedziałem, ponarzekałem, zniknąłem. Ale jeszcze tego samego wieczoru wtargnęła do moich komnat, roztrzęsiona i roztrzepana.

 _"- Powiedz, że to nieprawda! - Tupnęła nogą, żądając wyjaśnień._

 _\- Co konkretnie? Ten świat z natury jest zakłamany. - Mruknąłem, niewzruszony jej wybuchem._

 _\- Powiedz, że nie jesteś zły. Bo ja to wiem, tylko ty musisz w to uwierzyć. "_

To właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem coś, czego nie widziałem u nikogo od czasów przyjaźni z Lily. Troskę o mnie. Nie bała się, że ją zawiodę, bo mi ufała. Jak jeszcze nikt, nigdy. Nie chodziło mi o zaufanie co do moich działań na rzecz zakonu. Ona ufała mnie, nie moim czynom. To właśnie wtedy siedziała u mnie do rana i słuchała jak jej się zwierzam. Ona sama to zrobiła. Oboje wkroczyliśmy na nowy poziom naszej znajomości.

Dlatego znów zacząłem uciekać. Zamykać się w sobie, odpychać. Próbowała walczyć, ale z czasem zaczęła coraz bardziej znikać. Zapał w jej oczach przygasał, poddawała się. Aż w końcu zniknęła. Już nie siedziała w fotelu z podkulonymi nogami. Nie poprawiała swojej burzy włosów. Na korytarzu mnie mijała, siliła się na grzecznościowe przywitanie. Na lekcjach zamilkła, a gdy widziała mnie w bibliotece albo zanurzała się bardziej w książkach albo po prostu wychodziła. Zniknęła.

Zamiast niej pojawiła się tęsknota. Mroczny znak dawał o sobie znać, a moje gonitwy za Draco nie miały końca. Próbowałem go dobrze podejść, jednak chłopak kompletnie się ode nie odciął. Staczałem się i wydawało mi się, że dążę do niechybnej autodestrukcji.

Przyszła do mnie w marcu, po tym jak ledwo odratowaliśmy najmłodszego syna Weasley'ów.

 _"Mam dosyć. Próbowałam uszanować twoją wolę, ale nie potrafię. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy, niżbyś może tego chciał. Ale nie interesuje mnie to. Wiem, że martwisz się swoim stanowiskiem i wiekiem. Jednak wkuj sobie do tego zakutego łba, że nie jesteś już sam. Że jesteś mi potrzebny, Severus. Jeśli nie chcesz o nas walczyć dla siebie, zrób to dla mnie."_

Jej zgaszony wzrok, pełen tęsknoty, sprawił, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To właśnie wtedy uderzyły mnie uczucia do niej. Kochałem ją. Właśnie wtedy, już to wiedziałem.

Stan rzeczy wrócił do relacji przyjacielskiej. Okej, kochałem ją, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu rzucimy sobie w ramiona. Nie łudziłem się. Byliśmy... przyjaciółmi, ale nikim więcej.

Nie mam pojęcia, do tej pory, jak mam odbierać dwudziesty czerwca tamtego roku. Był jednym z najgorszych dni mojego życia, jednak zaowocował coś najwspanialszego w moim życiu. Gdy już ruszałem na wieżę astronomiczną stanęła mi na drodze. Śmierciożercy już panoszyli się po zamku, a ona po prostu stała i na mnie patrzyła tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami.

 _"Cokolwiek zrobisz, wiem, że nie jesteś zły. I że to nie ty. "_

Jako potwierdzenie pocałowała mnie. A potem zniknęła. Jej słowa były ze mną, gdy patrzyłem w oczy Albusa. Gdy wypowiadałem śmiertelne zaklęcie. Mignęła mi szybko podczas walki. Spojrzała wprost na mnie i kiwnęła niepostrzeżenie głową, po czym ruszyła w dalszy bój. A ja, chociaż tak bardzo chciałem z nią zostać i jej pomóc, uciekłem. Dlatego, gdy ten durny Potter nazwał mnie tchórzem, nie wytrzymałem. Robiłem wszystko by chronić osoby, które kocham.

Następnym razem zobaczyłem ją już gdy obozowali. W zimie, gdy wykorzystałem nieobecność Pottera. Bałem się, że mnie przeklnie, znienawidzi. Zamiast tego, rzuciła mi się w ramiona.

 _"Boże, tak się bałam, że coś ci się stało"_

Wtedy, w czerwcu, nie kłamała. Wierzyła we mnie. Pamiętacie, gdy wcześniej chciałem, by uśmiech gdy mówiła o Potterze i Weasley'u był dla mnie? Mogła go wyrzuć hen daleko, bo jej uśmiech, specjalnie dla mnie, był najcudowniejszy. To wtedy ja ją pocałowałem. Żeby nie było, to ona pierwsza zaczęła pierwsza rozpinać moje ciuchy.

Wiem, że namiot, na środku polany, w środku wojny, nie jest najlepszym sposobem na stratę dziewictwa dla dziewczyny. Jednak potrzebowaliśmy siebie. Zapewnienia, że będziemy.

Gdy dotarły do mnie wieści, że była przetrzymywana we dworze pękłem. Zamknąłem się w pokoju życzeń na długie godziny gdzie krzyczałem, wrzeszczałem i płakałem z bezsilności, niszcząc wszystko naokoło najróżniejszymi zaklęciami. Dopiero po kilku dniach zorganizowałem spotkanie.

Była blada, ale widać, że się kurowała. Zmizerniała, a bandaż na lewym ramieniu boleśnie przypominał, czym tak bardzo chwaliła się Bella. Tuliłem ją przez długi, długi czas, gdy płakała, oczyszczając się ze swojego strachu.

 _"Najgorszy z tego wszystkiego nie był ból. Najgorszy był strach, że cię wydam. Że wydam Harry'ego i Rona. "_

Dałem jej wszytko czego potrzebowała do wyzdrowienia, najlepsze eliksiry lecznicze, jakie miałem. To było najcięższe rozstanie.

W samej bitwie o Hogwart nie uczestniczyłem. W pierwszej fazie stałem na szczycie i patrzyłem na toczącą się walkę, modląc się by była bezpieczna.

Następne co pamiętam po ataku Nagini, było przebudzenie się w Świętym Mungu, tydzień po bitwie. Siedziała na stołku, trzymając mnie za rękę. Jej uśmiech, śmiej i radość były najwspanialszym co mogłem życzyć sobie ujrzeć.

\- Severus? - Z zamyślenia wybudził mnie zaspany głos Hermiony. Zamrugałem i spojrzałem na nią. Patrzyła na mnie, przecierając oczy. Włosy były rozsypane po poduszce. Kołdra zasłaniała piersi, jednak plątała się w jej nogach. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały uśmiechnęła się, przewróciła na brzuch, odsłaniając plecy. - To nie był sen, prawda? - Prychnąłem.

\- Wybacz, to koszmar ja jawie. - Sarknąłem, za co otrzymałem sójkę w bok.

\- Głupek. - Zachichotała, po czym nachyliła się nade mną. - Ale i tak cię kocham.

Niewinny buziak przerodził się w namiętny pocałunek.

To była wyjątkowa noc. Taka, jaka zdarza się tylko raz w życiu.

Bo właśnie tej nocy, z księcia, stałem się królem. I nie posiadam wszystkich bogactw, wyglądu czy rodowodu króla.

Posiadam coś o wiele cenniejszego.

Posiadam ciało, serce i duszę Hermiony Jane Granger.

No... Hermiony Jane _Snape,_ od wczoraj.


End file.
